


The Warlord of Kalee

by CalebTB12



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF! Grievous, Blood and Gore, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Death, Fights, Grievous does still have a heart, Grievous gets new lightsabers, Grievous is a monster, Grievous kills children, Grievous thinks he’s a horror movie villain, Horror, However polluted it may be, Minor Anisoka, They make a fine addition to his collection, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebTB12/pseuds/CalebTB12
Summary: How I personally think s5e8 “Bound For Rescue” should have went.If you liked those Younglings, you really shouldn’t read this.





	The Warlord of Kalee

The mechanical menace known as General Grievous stalked through the thick fog on Florrum. Jedi. He had been on Florrum for less than a day, and the blasted Republic had already sent  _Jedi._ And seven of them no less, according to the droid that witnessed them.

 _’No matter. They will all die,’_ Grievous mused to himself. His clawed feet dug in to the muddy terrain with each step. A dry, arid wind blew through the land, not that Grievous could tell. He had lost the ability to feel temperatures years ago. A small whine came to his attention on his left.

He calmly stepped over to where the sound originated from. A Wookie, a very small Wookie, was the cause of the disturbance. A Wookie with a lightsaber. It opened its hairy maw to yell, but Grievous’ beige hand shot out and clamped its mouth shut. He then ran his other hand through its burly chest, grabbing its heart and squeezing with all of his cyborg strength. The Wookie’s eyes widened as much as they could before Grievous pulled his claws out and let it fall onto the ground. He knelt and picked up the very unique lightsaber. He had never taken a lightsaber with wood on it. He examined his prize for a moment before he clipped it to his right hip.

Next he found a little Rodian. Grievous snarled. He despised Rodians. It was one of those bug-eyed slime that voted to help the Huks. Grievous would have sneered if he still had a mouth. He crouched his large metal body into its roach-like configuration. The Rodian didn’t even hear the slight taps his claws made as he skittered across the terrain. He sprung up off of the ground and jabbed his foot onto its torso. This time, he let her scream. He’d be out of here by the time anyone else showed up. Grievous grabbed her neck and pulled, without lessening the pressure on her chest. She gave off one last shout, before the cyborg General ripped her head off, the sticky green blood of a Rodian spraying all over his torso.

Grievous had decided to stay and wait for the others to come to him. He let out a bloodcurdling wheeze of laughter as he heard footsteps from behind. He slowly turned to face his opponents, his reptilian eyes boring straight into their souls. He laughed once more as he recognized the Torgruta in the front.

“You know, the first time I met you, I had said it to dampen your spirits. But the Republic must really be running out of Jedi, with sending a group of Younglings to stop me! It must be because I’ve killed so many of you,” Grievous said in his low, metallic voice. He stood up to his full height, allowing the Jedi to see his newest trophies. The look of pain and despair on Tano’s face pleased the General greatly. He put his long arms behind his back and began walking around them, examining his enemies. He growled in rage when he saw a Nautolan. His mind briefly flashed back to the one called Fisto who had taken his lightsaber and escaped.

 He performed the familiar motion of dislocating his arms, splitting each of them into two. He grabbed his newest lightsabers with his back arms and lunged towards the Nautolan. Easily out-speeding the others he reached out to the Nautolan’s tentacles and pulled them off with his front hands, while his back arms ferociously spun to fend off any would-be attackers. He pulled one of his old lightsabers from its resting place and stabbed the poor child. He caught its falling lightsaber, igniting it in the process. He whirled on the Jedi, all four lightsabers spinning.

Two quick but powerful swings removed the Tholothian’s arms, both landing on the ground with a sickening  _thud._ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Tano’s roar of desperate rage ignited the laughter already building in his throat.

“You Jedi are hypocrites. All that talk about what leads to the Dark Side, and you’re so quick to use hate and rage as weapons! Pathetic!” Grievous spat out as he locked lightsabers with her. The remaining Younglings were both frozen in pure terror. Grievous abruptly sheathed the beams of light in his sabers and sidestepped her sloppy, rage-driven swings. He leapt over Tano, ignited one lightsaber, and beheaded both of last Younglings in a single, effortless swing. 

Ahsoka Tano dropped to her knees and began crying silently to herself, but Grievous’ keen hearing picked it up. He laughed. Grievous had longed for the day when the Jedi finally decided to send Younglings after him. And now it had come.

”Since I’ve acquired so many new lightsabers today, I’m going to let you live. I’m going to let you stay here, on your knees, crying, where you belong. And when your excuse for a Master finally comes to your rescue, I want you to tell him everything that happened. So long, Jedi! Let it be known that nothing can defeat Grievous!  **NOTHING!** Hahahahaha!” And with that Grievous left. 

And when Anakin did come, Ahsoka held on to him for dear life. She cried into his tunic as he did his best to soothe her. And they stayed like that for a long, long time. Little did either know, Grievous remained, watching in the shadows, and if he could still, he’d have been crying right along with them.

”That should be us, my beautiful Ronderu. Holding on to each other like there’s nothing left but us,” he  quietly murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Let’s be clear. I’m not some sort of child hating monster. But let’s be honest with ourselves. When you mix Younglings with Grievous, Grievous always comes out on top. Or he should. In my opinion. But apparently not Dave Filoni’s. Oh well. If you made it this far, I hope you liked it.


End file.
